The present invention relates to a test circuit for a logical integrated circuit, and to a method for testing the same, which measure an alternating current (AC, hereinafter) characteristic of a logical integrated circuit by using a scan path technique in which plural flop-flops (FFs, hereinafter) of the scanning type are successively connected in series and a test pattern is propagated therealong. The invention relates especially to a test circuit for a logical integrated circuit, and to a method for testing the same, in which time spent in measuring an AC characteristic of each of the input and output terminals of the logical integrated circuit can be shortened.